The invention relates to computer docking.
A docking station may be provided, for example, to receive a portable computer. The docking station may provide additional communication ports, the ability to use a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) monitor with the portable computer, additional mass storage, and a link to a Local Area Network (LAN) while continuing to make use of the keyboard, microprocessor and other elements of the portable computer.
In a typical LAN or Wide Area Network (WAN), dedicated computers (called servers) furnish network services for other computers (called workstations). A typical server is a file server which furnishes mass storage capabilities for the network. Another typical server is a print server which furnishes printing services for the network. The workstations and servers usually have monitors and keyboards which permit user interaction.